twilightsagafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Dakota Fanning
Dakota Fanning est une l'actrice américaine qui interprète Jane dans la [[Twilight|saga Twilight]]. Biographie Fanning est né à Conyers (Géorgie), c'est la fille de Joy (née Arrington), joueuse de tennis professionnelle et de Steve Fanning, un ancien joueur de baseball en ligue mineure pour les Cardinals de St. Louis et actuel vendeur d’électronique à Los Angeles. Son grand-père maternel était joueur de football américain, Rick Arrington, et sa tante est ancien ESPN reporter Jill Arrington. Dakota est la sœur aînée de Elle Fanning, qui est également une actrice. thumb Son père avait voulu la nommer « Dakota » et sa mère a voulu la nommer « Hannah », alors ils ont appelé son « Hannah Dakota ». Elle est en partie d’origine allemande et son nom de famille est d’origine irlandaise. Dakota et sa famille sont membres de la Southern Baptist Convention. Dakota à fait ces étude à Campbell Hall School au Nord de Hollywood en Californie et a été dans l’équipe des cherleaders. Elle est diplômée en juin 2011 à l’âge de 17 ans. Elle est maintenant à l’Université de New York. Elle s'inscrite dans la classe en 2015. Carrière Dakota a commencé à agir à l'âge de cinq ans après avoir figuré dans une publicité de Tide. Son premier rôle d'acteur a été le rôle d'invitée dans ER, la pièce maîtresse de la NBC, qui reste l'un de ses rôles favoris (J'ai joué une victime d'accident de voiture qui souffre de leucémie, j'ai dû porter un protège-nuque et des tubes pour le nez pendant les deux jours où j'ai travaillé.) Dakota a ensuite eu plusieurs rôles d'invité sur des séries télévisées, notamment CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, The Practice, Spin City. Elle a également dépeint les personnages de titre d'Ally McBeal et The Ellen Show en tant que jeunes filles. En 2001, Fanning a été choisi pour jouer face à Sean Penn dans le film I Am Sam, l'histoire d'un homme handicapé mental qui se bat pour la garde de sa fille (joué par Dakota). Son rôle dans le film fait de Dakota la plus jeune personne à avoir été nominée pour un Screen Actors Guild Award, alors âgée de huit ans. Elle a également remporté le prix du meilleur jeune acteur/ ctrice de la Broadcast Film Critics Association pour sa performance. En 2002, le réalisateur Steven Spielberg lança Dakota dans le rôle principal d'Allison "Allie" Clarke/Keys dans la minisérie de science-fiction Taken. À ce moment-là, elle avait reçu des critiques positives de la part de plusieurs critiques de cinéma, dont Tom Shales du Washington Post, qui écrivait que Dakota «a le look parfait d'une autre vie, une jeune actrice enchanteresse...». Dans la même année, Dakota est apparu dans trois films; comme une victime d'enlèvement qui s'avère être plus que ses abducteurs négociés dans Trapped; comme la jeune version du personnage de Reese Witherspoon dans Sweet Home Alabama, et comme Katie dans le film Hansel et Gretel. Dakota a été présenté de manière encore plus évidente dans deux films sortis en 2003; jouant l'enfant tendu à une nounou immature joué par Brittany Murphy dans les filles d'Uptown, et comme Sally dans le chat dans le chapeau. Fanning a fait du doublage pour quatre projets animés durant cette période; comme Satsuki dans la version anglaise de Disney de My Neighbor Totoro, comme Kim Possible dans la série Disney Channel Kim Possible, comme une petite fille dans la série Fox Family Guy, et comme jeune femme Wonder dans un épisode de la Ligue Justice de Cartoon Network. En 2004, Fanning est apparu dans Man on Fire en tant que Pita, une fillette de neuf ans qui gagne sur le cœur d'un mercenaire à la retraite embauché pour la protéger des ravisseurs. Roger Ebert a écrit que Fanning "est un pro à seulement 10 ans, et crée un personnage qui gagne le cœur." Hide and Seek était sa première sortie en 2005, en face de Robert De Niro. Le film a été généralement tourné, et le critique Chuck Wilson l'a appelé "une réunion fascinante d'égal à égal - si la star Fanning a défié le maître Niro à un jeu de regard, la légende pourrait très bien clignoter d'abord." Fanning a exprimé Lilo (succédant à Daveigh Chase Filmographie Cinéma * Tomcats (2001) * Sam, je suis Sam (I Am Sam) (2001) * Father Xmas (court-métrage) (2001) * Mauvais Piège (Trapped) (2002) * Fashion Victime (Sweet Home Alabama) (2002) * Hansel and Gretel (2002) * Filles de bonne famille (Uptown Girls) (2003) * Le Chat chapeauté (The Cat In The Hat) (2003) * Man on Fire (2004) * In the Realms of the Unreal (documentaire) (2004) * Trouble Jeu (Hide and Seek) (2005) * Nine Lives (2005) * La Guerre des mondes (War Of The Worlds) (2005) * Dreamer (Dreamer: Inspired by a True Story) (2005) * Le Petit Monde de Charlotte (Charlotte's Web) (2006) * Hounddog (2006) * Cutlass (court-métrage) (2007) * Le Secret de Lily Owens (The secret life of bees) (2008) * Fragments (2008) * Coraline (2009) * Push (2009) * Twilight - Chapitre 2 : Tentation (2009) * Twilight - Chapitre 3 : Hésitation (2010) * The Runaways (2010) * Twilight - Chapitre 4 : Révélation 1ère partie (2011) * The Motel Life (2012) * Twilight - Chapitre 5 : Révélation 2ème partie (2012) * Now is Good (2012) * The Motel Life (2013) * The Last of Robin Hood (2013) * Very Good Girls (2013) * Every Secret Thing (2014) * Night Moves (2014) * Effie (2014) * Franny (2015) * Yellowbird (2015) * American Pastoral (2016) * Brimstone (2017) Télévision * Urgences (ER) (2000) * Ally McBeal (2000) * La Vie avant tout (Strong Medicine) (2000) * Les Experts (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation) (2000) * The Practice : Bobby Donnell et Associés (2000) * Spin City (2000) * Malcolm (Malcolm in the Middle) (2001) * The Fighting Fitzgeralds (2001) * The Ellen Show (2001) * Disparition (Taken) (2002) * Friends (2004) * La Nouvelle Ligue des justiciers (Justice League Unlimited) (2004) * The Alienist (2017) Catégorie:Acteurs